lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Here!
here! is an American premium television network targeting the LGBT audiences. Launched in 2002, here! is available nationwide on all major cable systems and Internet TV providers as either a 24/7 premium subscription channel, a video on demand (VOD) service, and/or a subscription video on demand (SVOD) service. here! is actively involved in the LGBT community and offers sponsorship to yearly events such as gay pride celebrations and film festivals as well as supporting a number of organizations http://www.heretv.com/ACommunityPage.php. Distribution here! is available through the following cable providers: Atlantic Broadband, Bend Broadband, Brighthouse Networks, Buckeye CableSystem, Cablevision, Charter, Comcast, Cox, RCN, Sigecom, Time Warner Cable, Verizon, WOW! and internationally on Rogers Cable in Canada as a video-on-demand service. here! is also available through various IPTV Providers such as Akimbo, AOL, MSN, DaveTV, MobiTV, Google, and Movielink. Programming here! offers a wide variety of original movies and series plus a collection of gay and lesbian films. here! Originals * Dante's Cove - The sexy young residents of a peaceful beachside town are plunged into a world of intrigue, secrets and shifting romantic ties when their town’s sinister, supernatural past comes alive. * Lesbian Sex and Sexuality - Award-winning filmmaker Katherine Linton, offers an unblinking look inside the world of lesbian culture in this provocative docu-series. Lesbian Sex and Sexuality will take viewers on an uncharted journey where the subject of lesbian sexuality and desire isn’t whispered, but celebrated. * The Donald Strachey Mystery Series - Hard-hitting gay detective Donald Strachey, played by Chad Allen, always gets his man in the films Third Man Out and Shock to the System. * In Her Line of Fire - The Vice President's plane, Air Force Two, goes down near a remote South Pacific island, and he and the other survivors are thrown into hostile territory. When a rebel force learns that the V.P. is on the island, they kidnap him and hold him for ransom. It is up to his female Secret Service agent to save him, but first, she'll have to ally with the feisty press secretary who also survived the crash. In Her Line of Fire stars Mariel Hemingway as the United States' first lesbian action hero and David Keith as the Vice President. * The Lair - In a small island town, the bodies of young nameless men are turning up dead with grisly wounds to their necks. As Season One of The Lair begins, a young journalist named Thom is investigating the mysterious John Doe Murders. Clues lead Thom to a private gentlemen’s club called The Lair, where the darkest desires are fulfilled. As Thom gets closer to solving the mystery, he finds himself ensnared in a blood thirsty coven of vampires. As the story unravels, a lost love fulfills its destiny and old alliances are betrayed. * The DL Chronicles - The DL Chronicles tells the stories of men of color who by consequence and by choice, live sexually duplicitous and secret lifestyles. Narrated by aspiring journalist Chadwick Williams as he pursues research while authoring a book about MSM (Men Who Sleep With Men) aka "The Down Low." * John Waters Presents Movies That Will Corrupt You - John Waters hand-picked each film in this series and offers commentary before and after each title on the cultural significance of each of the chosen features. * here! Comedy Presents Kate Clinton - Comedienne Kate Clinton offers her viewpoint on feminism, lesbianism, and life in this one-woman, stand-up performance. * here! Comedy Presents Margaret Cho - Margaret Cho in her latest concert, Assassin, recorded live in May 2005 at the Warner Theater in Washington D.C.. * Birch & Co.-Former executive director of the Human Rights Campaign Elizabeth Birch sits down for candid one-on-one conversations with some of the most important names in politics, activism and entertainment. Though covering a number of topics, her focus will be on the hot issues that the LGBT community is currently facing. Guests have included Rosie O'Donnell, Congressman John Lewis, Pat Buchanan and Howard Dean. * here! News - Reports from parties, premieres and socially conscious events happening in and around the LGBT community. * Love and Sex - here! has been traveling around the country, delving into the LGBT scene in a variety of cities to collect tips and tricks on where to see and be seen in towns across America. * here! Focus - here! focuses on charitable organizations that have become a positive source of growth and encouragement to the LGBT community through activism, counseling and education. here! Films here! Films is the theatrical distribution and worldwide sales division of here! and was established in 2002 by Regent Entertainment co-founders Paul Colichman and Stephen P. Jarchow. here! Films’ North American theatrical distribution is handled by its sister company, Regent Releasing. here! Films is headed by Mark Reinhart, Executive Vice President of Distribution and Acquisitions. * April's Shower - Alex is throwing a wedding shower for April. She is, after all, the Maid of Honor. What's revealed at this wacky party, though, is that the two women have a history that goes beyond mere friendship. Is Alex upset because April found someone to marry, or is it because she has chosen to marry a man? * Beautiful Boxer - Based on the true story of Thailand's famed transgendered kickboxer, Beautiful Boxer is a poignant action drama that punches straight into the heart and mind of a boy who fights like a man so he can become a woman. Believing he's a girl trapped in a boy's body since childhood, Parinya Charoenphol (affectionately known as Nong Toom in Thailand) sets out to master the most masculine and lethal sport of Muay Thai (Thai kickboxing) to earn a living and to achieve his ultimate goal of total femininity. * Callas Forever - Callas Forever follows the temperamental opera singer Maria Callas. Found humiliated by the deterioration of her voice, her manager is determined to reignite her passion. Fanny Ardent and Jeremy Irons star and the film was directed by Franco Zeffirelli. * Guys and Balls - Ecki, a young man in Germany, plays not-so-great soccer for his local team. When the players find out he's gay, they have all the reason they need to boot him from their squad. In order to get back at them, Ecki sets up a gay soccer team with the help of his sister and a washed up soccer star. Will he be able to show them up by winning the ultimate grudge match? * Hellbent - Hellbent is the first ever gay slasher film. There is a serial killer loose at the famed West Hollywood Halloween Carnival. A group of four gay friends will have to fight for their lives to make it through the night. * The Mostly Unfabulous Social Life of Ethan Green - Based on the hit underground comic strip, this film centers on Ethan, a 26 year-old professional 'assistant' looking for love in all the wrong places. * Queens - An ensemble comedy, Queens follows five mothers coping with the pending family conflicts surrounding the marriages of their sons during Spain's first-ever gay wedding en masse. * Shelter - A 2007 award-winning movie that follows Zach and his coming to terms with his sexuality, starting a relationship with his best friend's brother, while struggling to take care of his family. * Straight-Jacket - In 1950s Hollywood, when the truth about the sexuality of hunky actor Guy Stone is on the verge of leaking out, the studio arranges a marriage of convenience. Straight Jacket is a look at Hollywood's desire to keep its leading men in the closet. * Summer Storm - Tobi and Achim, best friends and stars of their local crew team, arrive for the big regatta in Germany convinced that nothing will break their friendship or their chances for a win. But when Achim gets wrapped up in his girlfriend, Tobi finds that he is growing jealous of the new woman in their lives. For the first time, Tobi questions the true background of their relationship. * Tides of War - A surprise attack on a U.S. Naval sub leaves Commander Frank Habley held responsible for the attack. Habley must deal with being relieved of his naval command as well as suffer in silence over the loss of his longtime partner, Tom. But when the enemy's stealth sub begins to strike again, Habley is reinstated and must contend not only with a mysterious aggressor, but also the vengeful sister of his lover and a Lieutenant who has his own agenda. here! Tunes here! Tunes is a music publishing company and virtual record label which provides music to all of the here! projects as well as to filmmakers outside of here!. Online Content Podcasts here! began producing audio podcasts in October, 2005 with here! with Josh and Sara. They have since added shows hosted by Comedian Dave Rubin and HIV/AIDS activist Sherri Lewis. * here! with Josh and Sara - Each week, hosts Josh and Sara bring you information, news and views from the ever-changing LGBT community. Guests include authors, artists, activists and other notable names both from here! projects and beyond. * The Dante's Cove Podcast - Includes interviews with the show's stars and roundtable discussions about each episode. * The Lair Podcast - Also includes interviews with the cast and roundtable discussions of the episodes. * Hot Gay Comics - Comedian Dave Rubin hosts this hilarious interview show with mainstays and up-and-comers in today's gay comedy scene. * Straight Girl in a Queer World - HIV/AIDS activist, educator and counselor Sherri Beachfront hosts a here! Networks podcast from her unique perspective as an HIV+ "Straight Girl in a Queer World." * Girls on Girls - Comedians Anne Neczypor and Jackie Monahan bring you the lighter side of lesbianism. These sassy ladies will make you laugh about everything from social injustice to sex toys. * Busted - Pop culture takes a beating with comedian Shawn Hollenbach on this here! video podcast. We slice into the world of entertainment and serve up the latest celebrity gossip with a side of snark. here! Video In 2006, here! Networks offered its viewers a broadband portal to experience programming via the internet. [http://www.heretv.com/AVideoPage.php'here! Video'] offers trailers,clips and behind-the-scenes footage from most of here!'s vast library of programming. It also features all of the News, Focus and Love and Sex pieces as well as here!'s collection of short films. Awards here! Networks has received a number of industry awards including: Promax Awards, Broadcast Design Awards, American Design Awards, Aurora Awards, Aegis Video & Film Production Awards, W3 Awards, Davey Awards, Telly Awards, Summit ME Awards, Creativity Awards, New York Festivals Awards, CINE Awards and Omni Awards. here! has been honored by GLAAD, the Gay and Lesbian Alliance Against Defamation, with the Barbara Gittings Award, as well as by Cable Positive and GOAL, the Gay Officers Action League. External links * here! Category:American television networks Category:LGBT television channels Category:LGBT media in the United States Category:Television channels and stations established in 2002 hu:Here!